New Beginnings
by beedivine
Summary: This is it, I thought, this is it. The day I've been dreading. You think it would be a happy day, with a wedding and all, but not when your in love with the groom, and your not the bride. Luna Lovegood Oneshot.


This is it, I thought, this is it. The day I've been dreading. You think it would be a happy day, with a wedding and all, but not when your in love with the groom, and your not the bride. But I guess that's pretty much been the story of my life, I Luna Lovegood have never been the girl that guys fall for, but I had never been in love before, so it didn't matter to me back then. But no matter how many times I've tried to get over, Remus Lupin, it's never quite done the trick. I guess you could say it was love at first sight, back when I was in my fifth year at Hogwarts and, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and I had all went to the Ministry of Magic. I'll never forget the first time I saw him there, fighting the death eaters. There was something about him, I've never been sure what it was, but from the first moment I saw him, I knew I loved him. It's odd. I'd never really believed in love at first sight before, but after I seen him, well I guess I had no choice but to believe.

"Luna, are you all right?" I heard Ginny's voice questioning, shaking me from my thoughts. We we're in a room at Lupin and Tonk's house, getting ready for the wedding.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just can't believe it's already here that's all," I said as I pulled my dress over my head.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," replied Ginny. "Lupin and Tonks getting married, it's sweet, the two of them, who ever would have thought.. I mean.. well.." she said seeing the look on my face. "I'm sorry Luna, I know how you feel about him, but he's finally happy. I've never seen him this happy as long as I have known him. I know it hurts, but you just have to be happy for him, it's all for the best. You may not realize it at first, but it really is."

I am happy for him, for the both of them. Truly I am. She's right, she's completely right, he is the happiest that I've seen him in a long time. But it's just not that easy.. Loving someone and seeing them marry some one else, it's hard, it really is.. "You're right Ginny, I know you are. It's just not that easy, putting a smile on my face and really meaning it.."

"Well so what if you don't quite mean it, whose going to know besides us. Just put you're hair up all fancy," she said coming over to me, taking the comb out of my hands and beginning to brush my hair, "and put your big bright smile on your face, and you'll look just spiffy!"

I looked at her and we both began to laugh. "Spiffy?" I questioned, still laughing.

"It sounded all right in my head, but I guess it just didn't really work, did it?" She asked, her laughter beginning to subside.

"No, not really." I replied, my laughter dying away, and the sadness returning.

"Oh come on Luna," she said, watching me and seeing my sadness returning. That was one thing about Ginny Weasley, she could always tell just how you were feeling. "I know you love him, and your sad that he's marrying Tonks, but there's nothing you can do to change it. But look on the bright side, I'm sure there's going to be lots of cute single guys there," she said with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, your right," I replied laughing slightly, and glancing at the clock. "Come on, look at what time it is, we need to be getting out there, and I suppose we should make sure Tonks is doing alright," I said looking in the mirror one last time, walking towards the door, and out into the hall, with Ginny following me. I walked down the hall until I came to the room where Tonks was getting ready, and knocked lightly on the door.

"Who is it?" came Tonks voice from inside the room, sounding frustrated and nervous.

"Luna and Ginny," I replied back in response.

"Come in."

I opened the door, and Ginny and I entered. Tonks stood facing a mirror, with her best friend Ashley standing behind her trying to zip up her dress.

"Okay, somebody get me a stapler!" Ashley muttered, obviously frustrated with the dress.

"What do you mean a stapler?" said Tonks, freaking out.

Ginny and I began to laugh. "Don't forget your a witch," I said walking closer to Tonks and pulling out my wand. Her dress zipped up instantly with a wave of my wand.

"Oh, right," she mumbled sighing with relief.

Tonks turned around, laughing nervously. "You look beautiful," I said truthfully, Ginny nodding her agreement beside me.

"Thanks," she said blushing slightly. "It should be starting pretty soon," she added nervously.

"Yes, it should," Ginny replied, "We'll just go out there and make sure everything's going alright."

Ginny and I walked towards the door, back out into the hall, and outside to where the wedding would soon take place. It was a beautiful sight, flowers everywhere, beautiful ice sculptures, tables with little sandwich quarters and bite size pieces of cheese, and then there was the cake. It was breathtaking, many layers stacked high, and covered in sugar flowers. It all looked like something out of a dream. And of course there were hundreds of people who had shown up, which was assumed because both Lupin and Tonks were very well respected. Ginny spotted Lupin, and began walking over to him, I followed behind her.

"Everything going alright?" she asked him, once we reached where he was standing.

"Yeah, just fine," he replied, sounding a bit nervous, and looking slightly ill. "Have you seen Tonks, is she doing alright?"

"She's doing just fine, don't you worry," I told him, smiling. Just then everyone began wondering over to take there seats. "I guess we should be going too, See you later Lupin."

"Yeah, see you," added Ginny.

"Bye," replied Lupin.

We spotted Hermione, Harry, and Ron, and went over to sit with them. "How's Lupin doing?" Harry asked.

"Nervous, and a bit ill," answered Ginny.

Hermione began laughing slightly. "Is it that time of the month already?" she asked.

Ron and Harry began laughing too, but Ginny looked just as confused as I felt, and I was about to ask what they were laughing about when an organ began playing and everyone quieted. This is it I thought, he's getting married, you'll just have to learn to get over him, and be happy yourself. Here comes Tonks down the aisle. Today... This is a day for new beginnings, for Tonks, for Lupin, and most importantly for me. Lupin's found his happy ending, and it's time I found mine, with some one else. This is the first day of the rest of my life.


End file.
